Masking Prints
by limevox
Summary: V. Under the many layers of friendship and snow lies a secret only they share. Its the only thing that'll be forever. Its too bad they've always had bad timing. Fluff AliciaxWill


**Masking Prints**

**

* * *

**

The tint of the sky coated Chicago like an unmerciful mist. Streets were emptying out like a broken bottle of water, the liquids flowing through every small crack and shatter. Exhaust from vehicles started to die down in unison with the consciousness of society. It was an empty city; an empty town immersed in a galaxy of light, bright and blinding city lights. Shops were closing their doors, and locking them tight. People continued the paths, bunched up with bad postures walking down and up; eyes to the floor, feet at the ground. Taxis were retiring and the offices started to lock its doors, all but Stern Lockhart and Gardner, because lets face it, those doors probably didn't even own these strange contraptions called locks. Some floors were cleared out down to the last assistant and receptionist, other floors, were not. It was a silent building at night, peaceful yet immensely intimidating, like the calm before storm.

The small of the moonlight leaked through the glass of the building, of the firm, which was occupied by a small group of people. The moon was half full, and half empty. There was that extra hit to the air, that extra pepper on your steak, that extra pepper you never ask for. The lash of the night's breeze made itself known to its still awake individuals and a bite of frost was evident in the air. The small particles nibbled at the toes of a yawning female. It made its way up her spine and played at her senses, lulling her into an awake dream. Alicia felt the restlessness of the night play into her mind, her eyes reading the string of words on the thin paper in her hands, nothing stuck. She felt the black of the ink seep through her fingers- nothing was making sense anymore. The words didn't create sentences, just letters that were separated by blank space bars. With that, she felt her mind begin to drive down a ditch. Her nerves beat at the same rhythm as her pen against the wood of her desk. Her pupils peered at the blinking red reading a clear and solid one sixteen in the am.

'The office was definitely empty' she thought to herself, 'no one in their right mind would stay there past the hours' but that was the thing with Alicia, she wasn't just anybody. Sure she wanted to go home to her beloved kids, but they were asleep over three hours ago, and then there was the evident male party occupying her former storage room. She had too much on her petite dessert plate that was only meant for sweet things, ironically, only sour things made its way towards her. Her mind continued to wonder, but before it could subdue itself to a platter of emotional difficulties, she threw it off course. She had the better of it. She taught herself to avoid such thoughts by keeping her mental and physical self distracted with acts, anything really- but reading this brief wasn't doing the trick, it really never did. So she started to busy herself with the simple. She looked out through the glass box she was in; most of the lights were off, only the few flickering bulbs around her office and the stairs that led up.

She let a strained sigh out before slipping her black pumps on and escaping through the door. She didn't have a particular destination, possibly the coffee machine or even a vending machine. But her body took her elsewhere, her mind however, rebelled. It screamed for her to visit her bosses office, an _innocent_ midnight chat, but she had better self control than that.

She stretched her legs discretely as she manoeuvred around the desks towards the opposite direction. Her little journey around the office continued until the corners of her eyes caught sight of something, something so small yet able to overpower the atmosphere. The intensity of it captivated her and reeled her in, a deer caught in headlights. Her legs led her with even steps towards the glass that overlooked the now drowned city. Drowned in a pure layer of innocence. It masked everything, coating the seas of streets, roads, highways and freeways with a more fragile characteristic, one that masked insecurities, sins and doubts. She was in a trance of euphoria and unconsciously touched the cool of the translucent wall, feeling the cold bite her fingertips. She didn't flinch at the sensation, she only pressed slightly harder. The head of her body left a mark, it imprinted itself- it left evidence behind.

Rose lips curved to reveal a rare genuine smile. It was the first snow of the season, and it honoured her with its presence.

She remained sculpted to where she stood for an undetermined amount of time. The time ticked across the spectrum, seconds turned to minutes. Her guards were at an all time low, letting her shoulders slouch freely and her neck fall. She didn't realize that dimming lights around her and she especially didn't hear the footsteps that closed in on her. It wasn't until the contact of his rough hands against the small of her clothed back did she register his presence. She shuttered at the sudden contact and turned around to meet her captor. Her jet brown locks flew with her and messily covered her face.

Her back eased into his hand and she smiled to him, "I didn't know anyone was still here," It was half a lie, but she was genuinely surprised.

He replied a with his smile, "You know me, I'm a work troll."

She gave a light airy laugh.

The conversation ended just as soon as it started. They stood in sea stone silence, both looking out at the snow, hypnotised. It was only a little awkward, but they were comfortable around each other. He shifted a little, standing closer than usual and appropriate. Close enough that she could feel the warmth of his mere presence wrap around her like a blanket. She could taste his warm and lightly alcoholic breath, which overwhelmed her; feeling the gin seep in her pores and influence her. Both unconsciously leaned into each other until their layers of clothes felt non-existent- nearly. His hand never left her back, tattooing it over her shoulder blades. She lightly rested her head where his shoulder met his neck, the tips of her hair playing with his nerves. She took an unnoticed deep breath and was first to break the silence.

"This is nice," She said in a whisper

Pause.

"It is."

She slightly turned her head around so that she faced him. He had a smile on display, but Alicia knew better. He was torn. He was so close, yet he could never make across that finish line. Something was always in his way, whether it be a hypothetical husband, the all time frowned upon fraternizing, or just the goddamn timing. Nothing was right, one situation played on another, escalated, only to end up to total defeat. In his twenty years knowing Alicia, he never gave up, and he still hasn't, he was just exhausted was all. He was no longer the naïve young law graduate looking for a hot piece with the corny pick-ups. 'It just takes time' he kept reminding himself. But how much time did they have? How much time did _he_ have?

Returning back to sweet reality he is met with hazel and brown chocolates. She is smiling at him with that smile of hers. Then like a force took over him, he caresses her cheeks and an arm make its way around her waist. She doesn't push away, rather, she responds with similar actions. Lips meet at mid point, lightly taking all the features in, savouring every second. The kiss doesn't escalate or deepen, just small innocent plays on the lips.

He is first to pull away.

"Will-"

"I know." He said simply, eyes in eyes. "But not now."

She controls herself and gives him a look of understanding.

He looks past her to the outside world, the world beneath them. The white flakes continued its journey down to the glassy floor, dancing and mocking him. Then he sees the fading prints, the ones that belonged to her. He followed the instructions and brought his hand out towards the glass, barely touching. She remained still and observed his fluid-like movements. Then he pressed his hands over the disappearing prints. His eyes studied it, every small and perfect line of the undecipherable code. Side by side the prints were displayed.

She then felt his eyes all over her again, staring down at her slowly nerving exterior.

They both left evidence behind, evidence of a possible future. Maybe, just maybe- but they've always had bad timing.

* * *

Hi everyone, I hope everyone is well! This is my first Alicia and Will fiction, so I hope you like it, actually, its my first fiction outside of the realm of anime and manga, so now I hope you're really kind and love it!

This idea came from a while ago while I was in Japan and it snowed, and I just thought maybe, just maybe I could write a small one shot on it. And here it is! The characters are a bit OC and I tend to play on the clichés a lot, but I just can't help it. Haha, anyways, please enjoy, read and I would really love a review! Thank you so much for your time!

V


End file.
